The present invention is a further development of the method and device described in Swedish patent 8704883 for development of images and text by means of monochromatic toner particles on an information carrier, by using computer generated signals. According to the patent an information carrier, for example paper, is brought in electric cooperation with at least one screen or lattice-shaped electrode means, which through control in accordance to the desired pattern configuration opens and closes passages through an electrode matrix, by galvanic connection of the electrodes of the matrix to at least one voltage supply. Through consequently opened passages, an electric field is exposed for attracting the toner particles towards the information carrier. Further, through the international patent application PCT/SE90/00398 it is known, that the electrode matrix consists of a weave, where the weave wires consist of electrodes and where each mesh is surrounded by double electrodes. Through SE-90000631 it is known that a back electrode can be screen-shaped, ie. divided in a number of individual electrodes, and placed in front of the meshes of the electrode matrix.